1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of honing tools.
2. The Prior Art
Honing tools are known, such as the tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,768 for honing either an exterior cylindrical surface which is receivable within an opening at the bottom of the honing tool or for honing an interior cylindrical surface which is located concentric with the tool. There has been a need for a honing tool which is suitable for honing a first exterior cylindrical surface and then for honing a second interior cylindrical offset surface concentric with the first cylindrical surface.